


The Beginning of a Friendship [REWRITE]

by blutterfly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Children, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blutterfly/pseuds/blutterfly
Summary: Sora and Riku are both in kindergarten; Riku seems like a lone wolf but has a desire to make friends, while Sora is making friends rather easily. The latter has learned about Riku's ability to fight with a sword, therefore, he asks him to train him.





	The Beginning of a Friendship [REWRITE]

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my first fanfiction!

Riku was a four-year-old boy with silver hair that reached a bit above his shoulder, and blue teal eyes. He was the tallest out of all his classmates and probably the strongest, as he was often seen training and fighting with a wooden sword, instead of spending time with the young children of his age. Indeed, he was more of a lone wolf and did not have many friends, only comrades in kindergarten. Was he feeling lonely? Of course, he was. But for some reasons, the boy did not have the courage to ask his schoolmates to play with him during breaks or outside of school, and he even started to assume that everyone feared him because he was so strong. He was used to being alone and to be looked at by everyone else, until a few days after the start of his second year in preschool.

The silverhead was now a year above a few kids that he knew nothing about and he was watching them getting along. The children of his age were getting along together, not with upper or lower classes. He thought that it was normal, they were in separate groups, so why would they go see elsewhere to make friends when they could already have some without doing anything? But apparently, that was not the case for everyone. As soon as the new year started, Riku had noticed a boy from a lower class, he noticed him mainly because he was very noisy compared to everyone else. The boy had brown hair, and he caught the silverhead’s attention because he was always going to people, asking them to play with him, no matter what class they were in. He also always had a huge smile on his face, even when the group he was asking refused his request, he did not seem to give up and kept a bright smile. Riku ended up finding himself looking up to that small boy he would only see during breaks. He wished he could have had such an outgoing personality, sometimes he did not mind being alone, but most of the time it was hard because he was always feeling like everyone else did not want him as a friend, even though they barely knew each other.

When the bell announcing the end of the day rang, Riku’s classmates instantly got up and ran towards the exit of the school to meet their parents. The silver-haired slowly packed his pencils and the book his class was studying in his backpack before leaving the room. Once he reached the doors, he tried to weave in and out the crowd of children and parents; he knew that neither his father nor his mother were here to get him, therefore, he started to walk home on his own. He was used to it and did not mind, he was aware that his parents were working hard and pretty late, and they trusted him not to stay outside late and they knew the village was small and rather safe; plus, Riku knew he was strong enough to defeat anyone who would attack him.

The silverhead was walking back to his house, lost in his thoughts as he was reciting what he had learned today in class. He kept spacing out until he heard a small stick of wood breaking behind him. He turned around, standing on his guard, scooting his surroundings, before he noticed a backpack coming out from behind a tree. The boy smirked, proud of himself and his skills of analysing what is around him.

“I know you’re here, so you’d better reveal yourself,” he said to the person hiding.

The latter executed themselves and revealed their identity by leaving the tree. A young and small boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes was standing in front of Riku. The latter noticed that the child he was facing was the one he had been admiring, from a lower class, he wondered what he wanted to do with him. He seemed to be unsure of what he was doing, Riku could see his legs shaking a bit; was he scared of him?

“What do you want?” The silver-haired ended up asking, tilting his head a bit.

“I, um…” The brunette started, looking to the ground, a sign of shyness. “I wanted to know if you would be alright to teach me how to be as strong as you and how to fight with a sword!”

The brown-haired seemed all relieved after he managed to get this out of his chest. He looked as if he was sincere in his request and Riku couldn’t ignore that, even though he was somewhat shocked that someone younger than him would ask for lessons. He thought he was not the best fit to teach anything, but maybe it was his chance to finally make a friend. He knew his parents were worried that he did not have any close friends because they always repeat that friends are important to get through life. But there was one thing that he did not understand: why would someone want to be friends with him? The silverette always assumed everybody hated him, he felt as if everybody was avoiding him, and he could not figure out why. So he was wondering if the brunette was not pulling a prank on him.

“Aren’t you scared of me?”

“Huh?” The brunette replied, widening his eyes, he did not understand why he should be scared. “But, you’re not scary at all! You don’t look like a monster, just a normal human being. Nothing to be afraid of!”

The brown-haired had a huge smile on his face, he placed his arms behind his head and looked at Riku. The latter seemed to be analysing the other boy. He was younger and innocent, he seemed that he could trust anybody even before knowing their true colours. The silverette’s lips formed a small smile, he thought it was cute to be that innocent and so careless about others. He somehow started to feel like he wanted to protect him, even though he barely knew him.

“Alright, then.” Riku ended up saying, nodding to his new friend. “I’ll teach you the ways of… the sword. I’m Riku, by the way.”

“Awesome! The name’s Sora!”

The two boys smiled at each other, they were already bonding without doing very much, and they were both happy about it. The two of them decided of a day to go training, and the silverhead mentioned his dad owned a small wooden boat that they often used to explore the island; they agree that it would be their training grounds, especially since nobody ever goes there. After getting all set about the date and the place, they both parted their own way and went back to their houses, a smile on both faces could be seen.

*

“Dad, wake up!” A young boy’s voice said to the man laying in his bed.

The small silverette was already up and ready to attack the day, that early in the morning, when the sun was currently rising. He was wearing a yellow tank top with blue on the edges, black shorts and two blue wristbands. He was shaking his father, asking him to wake up because he had something important to do on this day. He was meeting with his new friend, Sora, and they were going to go to the island for the whole day, he did not want to miss this. He was already all dressed up, ready to leave, but his father told him to go grab a breakfast before leaving, in the meantime, he would get ready.

Riku did as he was told, he went downstairs in a rush and opened the fridge to grab some milk. Some cookies and a glass were already on the table, so he simply sat down and poured the milk into the glass before starting his meal. He was eating really fast, not taking his time to enjoy the food, as he was very excited to spend the day with his very first friend. He wondered about what they would do today: first of all, he knew they would spend a lot of time on fighting with their swords. Then, maybe they would take a swim, he had packed up his bathing suit in his backpack, just in case. He knew his mom had prepared some sandwiches for lunch, for him and Sora; he was looking forward to the picnic on the beach. He then ended up thinking that if they ran out of ideas, they could always do some exploration.

Once his breakfast was over, the silverhead quickly tidied up his things and rushed back upstairs to drag his father so they could leave now; he was too excited that he did not want to wait one more second. As they were walking towards Sora’s house, Riku’s father had to remind him several times not to walk too fast; it was the first time that he had seen his son this enthusiastic about doing something, he was surprised, but also happy, he hoped that this friendship would last very long. The silverette could not stop talking about it the evening before, it meant the start of an amazing and long friendship.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the brunette’s house. He was, apparently, as excited as his new friend; he had been waiting next to the window, looking through it so he could see when Riku would arrive, and he instantly opened the door, right after the silverhead’s father rang the bell of the house. He was wearing a white shirt with blue on the edges, and red shorts. Sora’s mother came to meet the newcomers, bringing the brunette’s backpack with her. She talked for a bit with Riku’s father, discussing safety stuff, while the boys were trying to make them stop talking so they could go to the island as soon as possible.

After a while, the parents finally put an end to their conversation and the children were on their way to the dock. There were a few wooden barks, along with paddles, attached to the platform. Riku’s father took the backpacks and placed them into the wooden boat where the silverette had invited the brunette in. The two children had grabbed the paddles and started rowing as soon as the adult untied the bark of the dock. Fortunately, it did not take them very long to get synchronised and the small boat was peacefully going towards the island.

Once they arrived at their destination, Riku’s father took the time to carefully attach the boat, while the two kids were already running wild, swords in hand, ready to start their long training. First of all, the silverhead explained to the brown-haired the position of his body that he should adopt to get a good balance, but the younger boy decided to make his own battle stance: lowering himself and holding his wooden sword with his two ends, while Riku was standing straight, holding his sword with one arm, which was above his head, and his other arm was held out towards his enemy. Without waiting anymore, they both agreed to start fighting because they both knew that it was a good way of learning. Of course, the silver-haired had already some experience in fighting with a sword, so he did not have to do much to beat his friend.

“Not fair!” Sora pouted after being thrown to the ground once again. He sat up and crossed his arms.

“What do you mean, ‘not fair’?” Riku asked, sitting down next to his partner. He wiped his forehead with his wristband. “I’ve been training longer than you, but with practice, you could easily reach my level.”

“One day, I’ll become stronger than you, Riku!” The younger one replied, his look was full of determination. “How about a run?”

As soon as he finished his sentence, the brunette was already on his feet, running as fast as he could. “Hey, wait up!” The silverette said, quickly standing up to catch up with his friend. “THAT’s not fair!” He rapidly reached Sora and passed him, a grin on his face. The children ran from an end to the island to another one, they were both panting at the end of their race.

“I win,” Riku said between two pants, to which his friend answered with a growl.

“Let’s do something else. Why don’t we explore a bit?” The brunette asked, looking around. The island seemed quite big, with several spots to visit.

“Sure,” The silverette replied. He let Sora lead the way as he had already seen most of the island. The first thing that caught the younger boy’s attention was the wooden door that they had reached after running from the docks to the other end of the island. The brunette wondered what could be behind it: an abandoned house? Another part of the island? Or maybe just a cupboard where past children would drop their broken toys or toys that they don’t use anymore? He looked at his friend, who looked back at him, and they both nodded to each other, understanding what they would do.

They opened the door walked through it to discover a new area. In front of them, they could see an old wooden bridge that was broken, some planks were missing, and it did not seem very stable. After the platform, there was a tall wooden tower with a cable that linked it to the rock wall at the end of the zone. Between the tower and the façade, there was a small part of the beach with many palm trees. Next to the entrance towards the first part of the island, there was a big yellow star. The two children looked at each other in the eyes, as if they understand what they were thinking without talking.

“Let’s go for a race!” Sora said, confirming Riku’s thoughts. The both of them had a grin on their face, there was no way they were going to lose this run. They got into position and the silverette started the countdown. As soon as he shouted “Go!”, the two kids started running as fast as they could, jumping onto the old, broken bridge. The silverhead was a bit faster than the brownhead, he was already almost at the wooden tower when his partner screamed. He instantly turned back to see that Sora had stepped on a risky plank and was hanging on the next plank that was making cracking noise; his eyes widened, and he immediately rushed towards the poor boy.

“Sora!” Riku shouted, laying down on the platform to reach the brunette. He grabbed his arm and started to pull him with all his strength. Unfortunately for the both of them, the wooden platform did not resist under their weight and the two children fell down into the water below. The silverette was on his knees, slowly getting up to look for Sora who was next to him.

“Sora! Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?” He asked, panicked that he might have a broken bone, but the other boy simply shook his head while rubbing the back of it.

“I’m alright! My head hurts a little bit, but I’m fine, don’t worry!” The silver-haired wanted to be sure, he took a look at the back of Sora’s head and felt relieved not to see any trace of blood.

“Phew, you really scared me there…” Riku sat down to catch his breath and to get his heartbeat to slow down.

“I’m stronger than I look like! Let’s finish this race!” Sora answered, jumping back on his feet. The other boy did as well and they both started running again. The silverhead arrived at the wooden tower first, the brunette decided to follow him, instead of taking the other way that may have been quicker than waiting for his turn on the Tyrolean. Riku slid on the cable, holding onto something not to hurt his hands due to the friction; he had the wind his hair and he could see a beautiful view of the ocean from where he was. He jumped onto the top of the palm tree next to the passage way to the other part of the island, and poked the yellow star with his hand, which lighten up at the contact. He then turned back and waited for his friend to join him.

The brown-haired jumped next to Riku and placed his hand on the star, panting a lot.

“Looks like I win, again,” The silver-haired said, a smirk on his face.

Sora glared at his partner. What if this was not the end? He asked himself. As his lips started to form a grin, he removed his hand from the star and started jumping onto the other palm trees, going back to their starting point.

“Hey!” Riku shouted. “That’s not fair!” He followed his friends, trying to be quick, but the other already had a head start. When he arrived at the wooden bridge, Sora made sure to be more careful, and he managed to arrive next to the door without falling again. He turned back to Riku, put his arms behind his head and made a huge smile.

“Looks like I win!” He said when the silverette finally arrived, insisting on the ‘I’.

“Yeah, but you cheated. I didn’t know we had to go back here,” Riku replied, pouting.

“Well, next time you’ll know!”

‘Next time,’ repeated the older boy in his head as he looked at his friend with a genuine smile. It implied that Sora wanted to hang out with him again, and it meant so much to him. Sora was his very first friend and he could not be happier at the moment.

After getting their breath back, they decided that it was time to have their lunch break. They went back to the main area of the island and joined Riku’s father, who was laying on the sand, reading a book. They set up the blanket that they would sit on for the picnic and they pulled out of their bags their meal. They both had different stuff to eat, so they decided to share. Riku loved Sora’s mom’s cooking, and Sora loved Riku’s mom’s.

*

After their lunch, the kids decided to go back to exploring. The brunette had noticed the entrance to an unknown place, next to the waterfall, so they decided to search this area. They were small enough not to have to crouch to go through the passage way; they arrived in an empty cave with some mushrooms and an odd wooden door at the end. They both reached the gate and tried to open it, but it did not work, and it did not even have a handle.

“This will be our secret hideout! We won’t let the other kids know this place! But we’ll have to decorate it. Maybe later, what do you think?” Sora said as he was walking towards the exit.

“Sure!” Riku answered, following his friend, and looking back at the door, wondering what it meant.

Once outside, they decided to go to the huge wooden platform that was near the docks, they had to climb on a ladder to reach it. Nothing much was there, beside a rope and a wooden stick, as well as a stunning view of the ocean.

“Hey, this could be our pirate ship!” The brunette shouted, raising his wooden sword in the air.

“Our pirate ship?” The silverette repeated, chuckling a bit. He already loved his friend’s imagination and he could not wait to go on many adventures with him.

“Yeah!” Sora nodded. “But we also need… the captain’s room!” He looked around, trying to find a special spot on the island that could serve as the captain’s chamber. He noticed another wooden ladder, leading to an area inside a tree. “There!” He shouted, pointing the place with his finger, before rushing towards it, followed by his friend.

Once they arrived in this huge whole in the trunk of the tree, they realised that it was also very empty, only a cloth was hanging there. This area did not have much light and the kids suddenly felt sleepy, therefore, they decided to lie down and rest a little before going back to their activities. Riku grabbed the cloth and gently put it over himself and Sora so they would not get cold during their nap. Soon after they lied down, they could not help their eyes from closing themselves and they quickly gave into slumber.

*

After a few hours, the brunette opened his deep blue eyes and stretched his body, before waking up. His friend was still sleep and he tried not to make any noise, so he would not wake up. He tiptoed his way out of the hole in the trunk and looked around; the sun was already setting down. He rushed back to his friend and shook him, now trying to wake him up.

“Riku! Riku, wake up! The sun is going down!”

The silverette grunted, he did not like to be woken up, especially not in such a brutal way. He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up, following Sora outside. He looked at the sunset with a smile on his face, he had an idea that would please his friend.

“Hey, do you want to go to a spot where we completely see the sunset?” He asked. The brown-haired instantly nodded, stars could be seen in his eyes; he must love sunsets, Riku thought. They both climbed down the ladder to go back to the ground and headed to the wooden shack next to the waterfall. Inside, there was a staircase that they climbed to reach a wooden bridge that lead them to a tiny isle. In this area, there were several palm trees, as well as another tree with yellow star shape fruits. The kids sat down on the trunk of the tree, facing the horizon, watching the sunset.

“This is my favourite spot,” Riku said, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“Oh? You come here often?” Sora asked, looking towards his friend with surprise on his face.

“Yeah,” the silverette nodded. “Almost every weekend. I don’t have many friends so… I spend my free time here.”

“But now, you have me!” The brunette replied, a huge, bright smile on his face. Riku looked at his partner and smiled back. They were really friends, he thought. He looked back at the ocean and let his mind wander. He hoped that Sora and he could be friends for ever, and that nothing would separate them.

A sound behind them made they turn, the silver-haired’s father had joined them to watch the sunset. Riku and Sora moved a bit, leaving some room on the trunk for the adult.

“Do you know what these fruits are?” He asked the children, after a moment of silent. They both shook their head, and he grabbed one from the branches. “They’re called paopu fruits. The legend says that if you share one with someone, your destinies become intertwined, meaning that you will remain part of each other’s life, no matter what happens.” The two kids were now looking at him with an expression of surprise and admiration on their face.

“Riku! Let’s try one!” Sora shouted, to which Riku shyly nodded. They were friends since only a few hours, but the silverette felt like they had connected so much, he was happy to meet such an incredible person. His father cut the paopu in half and gave one to each of them. They happily started to nom the fruit, looking at the horizon, watching the sun sets on this beautiful day that marked the start of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
